My Life as a Warrior
by RockstarGirl504
Summary: Living in the Bloodclan is hard… too hard to be exact, that's why I came to Darkclan. This may seem weird but my best friend was my mortal enemy, yeah that's right I'm Ivypelt a loyal warrior of Darkclan… Now a warrior of Starclan, But I'm a runt, didn't see that coming did you? Well, here's a story about my life from leaving Bloodclan to joining Starclan… (Rated T for Violence :P)
1. Joining Darkclan

**My life as A WARRIOR**

**Living in the Bloodclan is hard… too hard to be exact, that's why I came to Darkclan. This may seem weird but my best friend was my mortal enemy, yeah that's right I'm Ivypelt a loyal warrior of Darkclan… Now a warrior of Starclan, But I'm a runt, didn't see that coming did you? Well, here's a story about my life from leaving Bloodclan to joining Starclan…**

* * *

**Chapter One: Meeting Spiritstar and Scarpelt ^-^**

"Gruesome! I'm leaving to go hunting!" "Okay! Just bring back some food" a voice snarled 'someone's grumpy' Ivy thought "Hey runt! Going hunting are we?" a paw jabbed Ivy's ribs "Ow!" Ivy yelped "you're so small a MOUSE could send you fleeing back into the alley" "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Ivy yowled, whipped around and scored her claws across the cat's neck, the cat looked at her with shock written all over its face "Nexcide, how about next time you mess with a cat… just leave them alone okay?" Ivy scrapped her claw against the cat's cheek "Do that for me" she hissed and stalked out of the alley. Ivy padded out into the forest "I'll kill a clan cat, YEAH! That's what I-"Ivy was cut off as a cat attacked her "What are you doing on Darkclan's territory" the large warrior hissed "Scarpelt! Leave the kit alone!" Ivy whimpered and backed up, she was a kit after all, she hasn't learned to kill she usually takes cats to traps. In front of her Ivy saw a black she-cat with pure white snow paws, who she thought she heard the she-cat said was named Scarpelt. This cat was a grey tom with scars all over his legs, sides, and face.

"We will not hurt this kit" The black she-cat said "But Spiritstar this kit is on OUR territory" "NO!" Spiritstar hit her paw to the ground "We will NOT hurt this kit" Spiritstar said sternly. Scarpelt mumbled something Ivy couldn't hear, "Kit" Ivy looked at Spiritstar "I am Spiritstar leader of Darkclan" Spiritstar extended a paw then withdrew her paw. "I am Scarpelt a warrior of Darkclan" Scarpelt extended his paw like Spiritstar did. "You are?" Spiritstar asked, "I-I am Ivy, a kit of- I-I mean I'm a loner" Ivy managed to mew. "Would you like to come to Darkclan?" Ivy stared at Spiritstar in shock "Yes." Ivy meowed.


	2. New clan, New life Sort of

Chapter two: New clan, new life. Sort of.

Ivy followed Spiritstar and Scarpelt through the territory until she came near a stone cave, Ivy whimpered. "What are you scared that we're going to eat you?" Scarpelt Sneered "Scarpelt! STOP!" Spiritstar hissed sternly "Hey! It's a new kit!" a small brown she-kit mewed loudly

Ivy smiled 'this could be my new friend!' "Hiya!" "Hello! I'm Scenekit" Scenekit extended her paw then withdrew it. "I'm Ivy" Ivy extended her paw the same as Scenekit "you aren't from here are you?" "No, I am a loner" Ivy mewed "Well don't worry I'll be the first to show you around" "thank you Scenekit c:" Ivy gave a side smile. "Who are you?" said an angry voice

? P.O.V.:

'Ugh there is a new she-kit here that smells of blood and death. She's with Spiritstar, Scarpelt, AND SCENEKIT?! NOT MY SISTER!'

"Who are you?" I said rather angry. "I am Ivy" the she-kit extended her paw shakily and withdrew it. 'That is the clan's greeting!' I bared my teeth at the she-kit

I wondered why she had a collar around her neck and her paws suddenly became white. "What's with your fur?" I tilted my head, "oh my paws? I wear gloves" "gloves?" "Yes, I was captured by twolegs and they put these gloves and scarf-""scarf? You mean the collar around your neck?" "No, I'm not a kittypet I wear Scarves not Collars." 'Oh.' "Okay well just don't hurt yourself kittypet" I sneered.

Ivy's pov

This tom seems to not like me…' I thought "Okay well don't hurt yourself kittypet" the tom sneered. "Wildkit! Stop being rude! Come here at once!" a queen scolded Wildkit "I'm sorry Ivy, I'll make sure this tom here learns his manners" the queen meowed cheerfully. The tom- no, Wildkit glared at I as he walked to the nursery

Quick as a snake, Wildkit leaped at me, claws unsheathed "AHHH!" I yowled and scrambled backward, only to have a stinging pain spread through my body, I opened my eyes and saw a big gash in my stomach

"WILDKIT!" the queen that scolded him earlier screeched, Spiritstar stared at Wildkit to me in horror "VENOMHEART!" Spiritstar screeched/yowled. I stared at a dark brown she-cat as my vision got blurry, soon all I saw was black.

Authors note: Cliffhanger! :D :D I'm sooo evil aren't I?


	3. Waking up -

**Authors note: Heya! I'm back with an update. Hope you've liked the story so far... let's see if Ivy makes it…**

**Chapter three: Waking Up.**

Ivy's POV:

"She was injured really badly. She won't be able to move for a moon…" A voice mewed sadly "I will make sure Wildkit gets a big punishment. He almost killed Ivy, and she is practically his clanmate." Another voice replied "Don't be too harsh Spiritstar. After all he is a ki-""HE BROKE TWO RULES OF THE WARRIOR CODE!" Spiritstar I'm guessing growled loudly "but he is a kit Spiritstar" "I guess you're right Venomheart…" I opened my eyes and saw Spiritstar with who I'm guessing is Venomheart

I struggled to get up but Venomheart leaped forward "STOP!" she yelped loudly "don't. move. You've been injured badly" she meowed. I nod and lay back down in my nest, "Well, I must do her ceremony along with Scenekit and…" Spiritstar trailed off. "With Scenekit." She announced and I smiled "Yay!" "What about _MY _ceremony?" A gruff voice growled "**_YOUR_**CEREMONY?! YOU don't _get_ a ceremony for another MOON!" Spiritstar growled/hisses/yowled (A/N: Sorry :P... Back to the story .) Wildkit walked into the den and glares at me "Its all your fault!" he yowled angrily. I flattened my ears and growled threatingly "Just you wait until im healed. I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" I shrieked and swiped a paw at him, cutting his nose. "Ivy..." Spiritstar warned, I glared at her "First he almost _KILLS_ me. Then he blames ME for his apprentice ceremony being held over. And now you're starting to get angry that all I did was _**CUT HIS**__**NOSE?!**_" I yowled the last part with rage. I leapt up, ignoring Venomheart's yowling to try and keep me in my nest and push past all the cats and walk Straight out to a river that's just outside of the camp.

Scenekit's POV:

"I hope Ivy's alright" "She is a KITTYPET" Wildkit growled "She is MY FRIEND Wildkit! if you have a problem with that then you have to DEAL. WITH. IT." I hissed. Wildkit got up and left, not too long after that I hear yowls of anger and rage "Huh...?" I walk out of the nursery just in time to see Ivy pelt across the clearing and out of camp "IVY!" I heard Venomheart shriek "W-what's wrong?!" I mewed "Ivy needs to stay still in her nest!" Venomheart hissed, half to herself and half to me. I nod "Scenekit! come take a nap. you've been up all night." My mother, Venomeyes told me "Okay Mother..." I mewed and walked into the nursery, lying down, and drifting off to sleep.

Wildkit's POV:

"Its all your fault!" I yowled angrily "Just you wait until im healed. I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Ivy shrieked, swiping a paw at me and cutting my nose 'Ah!' I thought in pain 'That little piece of FOX-DUNG!' I thought, looking like im ready to kill Ivy. "Ivy..." Spiritstar warned 'Yes! get HER in trouble!' Ivy glared at Spiritstar "First he almost **KILLS** me. The he blames **_ME_**for his ceremony be held over. And now you're just STARTING to get angry that all I did was **_CUT HIS NOSE?!"_**Ivy yowled with rage, she leapt up onto her paws "IVY! you have to stay still! Lie back down NOW!" Venomheart shrieked, but Ivy just pushed past us and pelted straight out of camp. Spiritstar glared at me "Go. to. your. den. now." she growled through gritted teeth "Fine" I meowed with pleasure.


	4. Fox-dung

Ivy POV:

'UGH! Why cant I just be left alone! Wildkit is just being a piece of fox-dung!' I thought angrily, I raised my paw and quickly, and angrily raked my paw across my reflection in the water "WHY DOES EVERYONE PICK ON ME?!" I yowled angrily. "ITS ALWAYS THE RUNT! ALWAYS!" I yowled out again. I looked at my reflection and saw my mother sitting next to me, I knew she wasn't really there, I glared at her reflection, then whipped around and saw her sitting there, only with stars in her fur. I stared at her, dead in the eyes and growled at her "Why! Why did you have to leave me to be taunted and beat?! I NEVER GOT TO KNOW ANY OF MY KIN!" I hissed, then collapsed and sobbed, 'It wasn't my fau-' "LIES! IT WAS DEMONS FAULT! BUT YOU COULDNT HAVE RELIZED SOONER THAT THERE WAS A FIRE!, IN STEAD OF SAVING YOURSELF OR CRYSTAL YOU THREW ME AWAY AND LET ME WATCH YOU BURN ALIVE!" I shrieked, then she flattened her ears and disappeared. I lay down and covered my eyes, sobbing my heart out.

Wildkit's POV:

'Wildkit is just being a piece of fox-dung!' I heard a voice shout angrily in my head 'what the...?' I snuck out of camp and looked at the river not to far from camp 'Ivy...?' "ITS ALWAYS THE RUNT! ALWAYS!" She yowled 'What's always the runt?' I thought, she raised a paw and raked it at something, I saw water dropplets fly into the air right after that 'oh...' I thought. Then, after a few moments, a white she-cat with a tail that faded from white to black appeared, she had stars in her fur. Ivy whipped around and looked at the she-cat, I backed up a little. "Why! Why did you have to leave me to be taunted and beat?! I NEVER GOT TO KNOW ANY OF MY KIN!" Ivy hissed, then collapsed and sobbed, 'It wasn't my fau-' the she-cat started, but Ivy cut her off. "LIES! IT WAS DEMONS FAULT! BUT YOU COULDNT HAVE RELIZED SOONER THAT THERE WAS A FIRE!, IN STEAD OF SAVING YOURSELF OR CRYSTAL YOU THREW ME AWAY AND LET ME WATCH YOU BURN ALIVE!" Ivy shrieked, then the she-cat flattened her ears and disappeared. Ivy lay down and covered her eyes, sobbing. I flattened my ears and hissed slightly "Her mother let her watch as her family was burned alive? but who is Demon?" I mewed quietly "Yes, I did. And Demon is my brother who is a fake excuse for a cat" I jolted my head up and saw Ivy standing in front of me "AH!" I yelped and fell into a bramble bush. Ivy snickered slightly and pulled me out of the bush then started to pull the thorns out. "ow. ow. OW!" I yelped "Sit still!" she hissed. She got up and walked to a tree "um...?" Then she started to dig a hole "what..?" then she picked something up and walked back over to me and chewed up a few leaves "This will sting..." she growled and put the leave's juice on my thorn scratches. "OWWWW!" I hissed loudly "STOP!" she growled back. She put cobwebs on then dried the cobwebs to my fur. and stopped "done." Ivy backed up and stalked back to the river. "Uhm..." 'Am I seriously going to do this...?' I thought then walked up to Ivy "Im... Sorry." I mewed "What?" Ivy said, looking up at me in shock "I said im sorry..." I muttered. Ivy sat up and cuffed my ear "You're gonna have to do more than that to earn my trust again Wildkit" Ivy mewed then stuck her tounge out at me "Hey!" I leaped at her and pinned her at the ground "Boo." Ivy smiled then gasped, looking right past my head "What?!" I whipped my head around and looked behind me "What? "Ivy leaped up and we started wrestling. "Whats going o- IVY!" We stopped wrestling and looked at who was talking "Uhm..." Ivy mewed "Hi Spiritstar..." I mewed. Spiritstar's gaze flickered from Ivy to me. "Come back to camp. Now." she hissed. Ivy and I started walking behind her, tails dragging behind us


End file.
